Inheritance
by XxMookinexX
Summary: Legacies can be problematic. Sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander. How they think of each other and the world around them. Particularly because of their parents. A next generation fic. Side story to Seven Years in Slytherin. TRY IT!
1. Teddy can't keep a straight face

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** This chapter is dedicated to J.K.R. because I really was furious with her epilogue, but now I love it. The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>I. Teddy (19) can't keep a straight face.<span>_

He liked that he could choose who he looked like, although when he was younger he hadn't known how to control it, and even now, when he was excessively angry, it still got a bit out of hand.

Before Hogwarts, if he wasn't at the Potters or with Andy (_his Grandma Andromeda refused to let him call her something so detached_), and especially if he was at Granny Mol's (_his Grandma Molly on the other hand _loved_ to be reminded of how large her family was_) he always ended up with red hair, blue eyes and freckles out of some bizarre need to fit in.

He used to wish his mum was alive, even more than his dad, because he felt awkward when the other kids started staring at him and he realised that halfway through that conversation his hair had taken on a mind of it's own and shifted in colour and length and style. He found it embarrassing to have to focus on not growing a monobrow when he frowned, and when he went to sleep he used to wake up covered in hair, because when he dreamed he dreamed of his dad and he used to wonder what a werewolf transformation felt like. The worse thing was trying not to take on the characteristics of whomever he was talking or even thinking about. It was hard to keep a secret when you had an emotionally responsive appearance.

In care of magical creatures classes he sometimes ended up with a completely non-human nose or huge ears, and it took ages for him to get his ears back just the way he liked them. Victoire liked to joke that he spent more hours in front of a mirror than she did, and it wasn't funny because Teddy knew it was true, and he really didn't know why he bothered. The moment anyone said anything that surprised him, his hair would stand on end, and all that preparation would be wasted. It was one of the Potters favourite games to see who could sneak up on him and scare him the most, and at the moment Al was winning.

Most of the time he tried to look like his dad, but sometimes with Harry his eyes would turn green, and it wasn't fair, really, that his parents weren't alive, because he loved them, and he missed them, and they should have been there. As much as Harry was a surrogate father to him, he felt like thinking that was a betrayal. It was all right with Andy. She really was his grandma, so he knew his mum would understand, but he had a complex about his dad. He felt in many ways he was more like his mum (_why else would the Hat have been so sure he belonged to Hufflepuff before his insistence that it _had_ to be Gryffindor?_), but he wanted to be like Remus Lupin, the kind hearted, self-sacrificing, quietly suffering, brilliant man his mum had fallen in love with, and in that respect, Harry told him, he really was. No one else but a Lupin would try so hard to be what he already was.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – So I've been captivated by this funny family. I like to read next generation fics, but I get a little annoyed when they aren't given their own personalities. I hope you don't think that about these guys, but I really tried to think about them before each snippet about who that character really was to me, and what it was like growing up with the rest of their family in the aftermath of the war. Apart from Hugo. I can't write Hugo well.<p>

I did mention a few OCs, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm writing this in tandem with another story of mine, and they slip in sometimes without my realising. I did, however, make sure not to mention by name any of the OCs who didn't have an already established canon surname.

In my mind Lorcan and Lysander are six, because Luna and Newt got married a lot later than everyone else according to J.K.R.'s interviews. Also, we know that the kids have to be born in this order because family trees are drawn with the oldest first. I'm ridiculously anal about that kind of thing. Not the ages, but that Victoire is older than Dominique, who is older than Lois. That Freddie is older than Roxanne. That Molly is older than Lucy. That Lorcan and Fred were the oldest twins, and Lysander and George followed behind.

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	2. Victoire waits for her perfect moment

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>II. Victoire (17) waits for her perfect moment.<span>_

She supposed the thing she liked most about Lupin, more than his honesty and the way every emotion he had played across his face, was his open fascination with her father. She felt her dad would have been incredibly handsome if not for the scars on his face, and she loved her mum fiercely for her loyalty to him, and she loved her dad because he was clever and brave, and he didn't have any false modesty. Victoire didn't believe in modesty. She didn't like any of those girls who blushed and squirmed at compliments. She liked people who stood up and said '_yes, that's whom I am._' She liked people to be confrontational.

She always thought she was going to find someone just like her dad someday, someone smart enough to outwit a goblin, and strong enough to fight a werewolf to protect his family. But when they were younger, she also thought about the way Teddy stared at her dad's face (_they went to Granny Mol's for dinner every Christmas, and he did it every year, even when she knew he'd seen the scars before_) when other people usually turned away, and she quite liked that aspect of him.

He wasn't like her dad. Not really. He wasn't a fighter, and he was clever in an understated way, but she loved the way that if someone took offence to him he would _never_ back down. He didn't argue. He didn't use violence. He simply stared them down until their will broke, and they stuttered and went away. If anyone else had tried that, they would have been jinxed, but he had a quiet, deliberate way of keeping his posture completely still that made you positive he knew exactly where his wand was.

He couldn't take compliments. He wrung his hands and changed the subject, and he blushed, and really, he wasn't anything like the sort of person she used to think she'd fall in love with. But he was Teddy Lupin, the third year who had ruffled her hair when she joined him in Gryffindor, because whilst if he'd stopped to think about it he'd have guessed that she spent quite some time on her appearance, it was his way of saying '_I'm glad you're here_'. He was the sixth year whose reflexes were so good that he could casually lean back and catch a snitch out of the air whenever Monique let hers fly along the Gryffindor table, and he hardly needed to look. He just graduated, and he could look like anybody at any given moment, but chose to look like family. He was the wizard who ignored her invitations right the way through school, when any other boy would have been with her in a second, and went off into the world and got a job in the ministry campaigning for the rights of magical creatures (_Aunt Hermione had been _so _proud, but everyone knew he was doing it for his father_), and only then did he _finally_ kiss her. Just when she'd thought he never would. He'd never been the type to try and impress anyone. Everything about him was so genuine and lucid that it was hard to believe he thought out any of his actions, that it wasn't just instinct with him. Maybe he thought that was what had impressed her the most. Maybe that was why he'd picked her up at the beginning of her seventh year like she was the lightest thing in the world, and kissed her almost out of the blue. Or maybe he knew she'd been watching him all along, and he'd wanted to be ready for her.

She loved him because whilst he probably could outwit a goblin if he really tried, and he would fight a werewolf to protect her, the point was he didn't have to. He could defend himself with a look, and yes, he didn't like compliments, but that was because he felt the need to prove himself all the time. What she liked about him most was that he'd opened her eyes. There was more than one type of strength in the world.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – Why does she have to be perfect? Why should she have problems being part veela? I've always been more interested in her relationship with Teddy because of her relationship to her dad. I think she gets on well with her mum though.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	3. Dominique loves a nervous wreck

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>III. Dominique (15) loves a nervous wreck.<span>_

She used to laugh when she saw Victoire in front of the mirror using her wand to ever so slightly curl the ends of her hair, which was the reddish blonde of burnished brass. She used to laugh at the way Vic pursed her lips when she was angry, because anyone else would look like a fish, and it didn't matter what Vic did. She was always pretty. She didn't need any of those charms or make up. Ask Teddy. Vic would look pretty in a thunderstorm, even with her ever so slightly curled hair drenched through and static. Maybe that was because she had their mother's face, whilst Monique had more of her Grandpa Arthur's, which she didn't think was very fair of fate when both her parents were very attractive (_her dad especially so. Monique thought the scars made him look more exciting. She understood what her mum meant when she'd confided that men, like wine, improved with age_). So she laughed, because if she didn't make it a joke, her jealousy would get the better of her, and she knew Vic understood that, because they were always honest with each other.

Guys lined up for Vic. They fell over themselves to please her, and that very fact was what displeased Vic so much. So Vic didn't have a boyfriend all the way through Hogwarts. Not until seventh year, when Teddy finally kissed her. But Monique? She had her pick of the guys Vic left in her wake. She may not have been pretty, but maybe not being pretty had been her saving grace. Whilst Vic held onto her patience like a lifeline, Monique strove to have fun, and it helped that she was fantastic on the Quidditch pitch, that somehow she'd inherited Uncle Charlie's seeker skills. With her boyish haircuts and vibrant red hair laced with the black she'd put there with her own wand work, she could trick them into thinking she was popular. She grew famous for not judging. She was a sucker for the boys, and while she liked the outspoken ones that she could verbally spar with, she couldn't resist a nervous wreck. All it took was a stutter, a slight nervous expression, and she'd save them the effort of asking her out by asking them out instead. She could have dated for England, and she knew Vic disapproved. Vic thought she had low standards, but Monique liked to say she could afford them. She wasn't Vic. She wasn't waiting for Teddy Lupin.

She liked Hufflepuff boys, with their blustering attitude whenever she teased them. She liked the way Gryffindors liked to rush in to defend her from her rival Quidditch teams, as if she couldn't take the banter, although sometimes it was nice to pretend you needed saving. She liked the way Slytherins picked fights with her, not because of spite, but because they thought she could handle it and they enjoyed the challenge as much as she did. She liked it when Ravenclaws forgot to quote their books of knowledge and really got passionate about something. She liked to run so that Gryffindors would chase. She liked to ask the Slytherins what they wanted from life. She liked to find out whom Hufflepuffs admired, and she liked to spark Ravenclaws into debates.

She liked to tease and test and prod, and when it rained she ran inside, even though she liked the feel of it on her skin. She didn't have the best grades. She didn't have Vic's natural aptitude for Transfiguration. She was good at Arithmancy though. She liked numbers, and their magical properties. She liked to apply them to real life, and maybe she had a bit of OCD because she always made sure to keep things balanced. She never stayed with anyone too long. Never promised anything she couldn't keep. Never stuck to one house, but wavered between them seemingly at random.

Perhaps she lost a few friends on the way. Perhaps she let some boys drop sooner than others because she noticed a dirty look thrown her way. Perhaps some rumours got her down sometimes. Perhaps she felt like pointing out that she wasn't deliberately messing anyone around. She'd liked them all. She was just looking for the one. In that respect, she'd envied Vic the most. Not for her looks or her wits or her charm and grace, but for the way she'd known she wanted to marry Teddy from her first year in Hogwarts. Monique was popular, and brave, and brilliant, but she wasn't about to let anyone catch her until she was certain she wanted to be caught. Let the boys cry.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – Because everyone thinks Victoire is perfect, Dominique always has a sister complex. I don't think it's like that at all. I can't imagine them fighting that often. I don't think their mum would ever allow it. Fleur seems like the kind of woman to quash sibling fights in an instant. I think they value respect. If I could write French these three Weasley entries would be a hell of a lot better, but I can't. I actually quite like the common nickname Dom for Dominique. I love it. But when I was writing it, I found myself making her too much of a tomboy with that nickname so I changed it, and I kind of like Monique because it still sounds French.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	4. Fred will be like his father

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>IV. Fred (15) will be like his father.<span>_

He hated the way his father looked in the mirror sometimes like he was looking at a ghost. How sometimes when he said his name, Freddie was certain it wasn't him his dad had been speaking too. It was only occasionally, from time to time, when he was in the middle of thinking about something genius, a life changing new invention, and wanted to clue someone in on the joke and naturally reached out for his twin, even though Uncle Fred had died long ago, and it was just him now. Just him, and Roxy, trying to breach the gap their uncle had left behind, and maybe that was why Freddie was _glad_ he looked like his mother. None of that Weasley red.

It would have been better, he used to think, if his mother had never married dad. If they'd never had him. Because at least then they'd be able to stop acting like they didn't only marry each other because there was no one else they'd settle for. No one else who they could move on with, without ever actually moving on. But as he grew up, he began to understand that they did love each other in a way. There was never a doubt in his mind that they adored him, but it had taken him some time to see that they found solace in one another. That they really weren't pressuring him to become his Uncle Fred, and he was glad, because Freddie felt that he'd have liked his uncle if he were still alive.

His mum liked to say that Uncle Fred was always the quicker one, the one who started trouble, and his dad was the one who had his back, who followed his lead in order to make sure Uncle Fred wasn't going on his own. He liked that about his father, and understood why his dad was so tortured as a result. He'd always been the one protecting Uncle Fred's back ('_how do you think he lost his ear?_') but in the end that hadn't been enough to save him.

Freddie was glad he was a Gryffindor. Really, he was. He was relieved now that when he'd first got to Hogwarts all those years ago, and told the hat it could put him in Slytherin and he wouldn't care, it had still put him in Gryffindor. Of course, he was a little annoyed about that too. It bothered him that he was just another Weasley, and that he'd only been put there because it matched the trend. At least, he thought that was it, so years later when he found it in the Headmaster's Office, he just had to ask it _why_, just to sate his curiosity. Even with Faye looking at him wide-eyed, like he was really getting them in trouble, when she'd been the one who threw the dungbomb in the first place.

'_Fred Weasley again, I see you've made mischief making a regular business.' _Not really. He never did anything. It was always Faye's fault. Bloody Jordans. She couldn't seem to stop being a reckless idiot, and that stupid giggly laugh of hers drove him mental because it was so loud she was _obviously_ going to get caught. So he went after her to make sure she wasn't in it alone, because he followed his father's example when he could. Especially when it was one of the few traits his mum actually loved his father for as himself, rather than Uncle Fred's lookalike. '_When I sorted you, it was clear that more than loyalty and cunning and wit, you were grinning and bearing through considerable emotional difficulties. Bravery comes in all forms. You are a Gryffindor through and through, just like your father.'_

Just like your father. In the end, those were the words he'd always wanted to hear, because he didn't care that he was named for his uncle. Didn't care for other's expectations. He loved his dad, and he wanted to be just like him. Not the brother his dad had left behind. He wanted to show him that it was fine to be yourself, and truth be told, he was a little anxious when he got the prefect badge. He worried he'd let his dad down in some respect, but his dad had smiled, and Freddie had been relieved. There was nothing better than being told that his dad was proud of him. Nothing that made him swell with pride more, except for when his mum had leant over, knowing his complex, and whispered '_You got that from your father'._

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I've never read enough Fred fiction to know what the standard is here. I know a lot of people try to turn Roxy and Fred into debates on race, but I've never really cared for that as the entire basis for a person's character, even though in real life it must have an effect. I think I knew I wanted to write about the subtle differences between Fred and George all along. I don't know whether it was intentional that I saw them this way, but I always thought that Fred was speaking first, and George always had his back. Maybe that was just me? I've always liked the idea that some characters tell the hat they don't give a damn, because surely there must be some who don't. Not everyone instantly knows where they belong. Not everyone wants a niche. I like to call him Freddie because I feel it'd be confusing calling him Fred in a sketch that mentions his Uncle Fred a lot.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	5. Molly puts family first

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>V. Molly (14) puts family first.<span>_

She'd always been Granny Mol's favourite. Not because she was named after her, although Molly knew that had _something_ to do with it, but because she was her dad's eldest, and for a long time, Granny Mol had been worried she'd lost Molly's dad forever. She'd understood better than anyone Granny Mol's need to have everyone together. Every Christmas, she'd bully Lucy away from her books to the fireplace, drag her dad away from his endless notes on broomstick regulations and politely take her mother's hand because Audrey Weasley was never one to be bossed around anywhere, not even by her daughter who she loved. Still, it was Molly's favourite yearly routine to gather them together and make sure they got there promptly, and Granny Mol would usually be cooking something amazingly lovely, which she'd always let Molly taste a bit of when the others weren't looking to reward her for being early.

Molly knew how important it was for the family that they stick together. She really did, but when it came to it, when the hat had looked in her head and seen who she was, who she really was, and suggested Hufflepuff, it was perhaps the bravest thing she'd ever done to accept it. Because she wasn't brave. Really, she wasn't. If Louis hadn't gone first and broken tradition, she'd probably have begged to be Gryffindor just so as to avoid any unnecessary tension in the family. Even though she knew she wouldn't like it there. Knew, because when any of the boys even jokingly tried to give her a Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes product, she ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction and hid behind her father's legs. She didn't like pain, and she didn't like being laughed at. She didn't like jokes, and she wasn't really interested in learning anything like Lucy, so she couldn't use intelligence as an excuse and be placed in Ravenclaw, like Louis had. She almost fell asleep when her dad tried to tell her about his job, and she pinched herself so that she wouldn't, because she was nothing if not loyal to family.

In a way, she'd always seen herself as a Hufflepuff, so she tried her best not to cry when James said she looked like a bumblebee. She liked the Hufflepuff common room, with its barrels and cushions and beanbags. It was comfortable, in a way she'd never have been in Gryffindor, and she knew that, even though she did feel a pang of guilt whenever she saw her dad looking wistfully at Freddie or Monique or Vic, or any of the other Gryffindors. Maybe that was what hurt the most, but she never knew how to say so. Could never raise the courage to speak back that time that Uncle Ron had jokingly said '_Well at least it wasn't Slytherin. It could've been worse, Perce'_. Aunt Hermione had done that for her, and Molly was content to be the non-confrontational one. The one that maybe sometimes, when things got a little difficult, some of the younger ones would turn to for comfort, who she would happily lavish with attention because she loved everyone, all Granny Mol's little loves, and whilst she may not have been particularly brave, she could at least be caring. She could at least stand up for Rose when she confessed her love for Scorpius. It didn't matter that she didn't know how to argue her own case. When family was involved, her loyalty knew no bounds, and she would forcibly grow a backbone to fight one of their battles for them.

She was Granny Mol's favourite because, even on that first Christmas after her sorting, she was still the one who dragged the rest of them along. Still the one who understood better than anybody how important it was to stick together.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I pretty much love that Molly is Percy's daughter. If any of the others had named their daughter Molly it would have disgusted me, but I can see a kind of sense to it, because he was estranged, and for Molly (Granny Mol) family is ridiculously important, because both her older brothers were killed, and that's awful, isn't it? I like to call her Granny Mol, because Granny Molly doesn't ring right, and whilst Grandma Molly works, I think she'd be the type to prefer to be called Granny, don't you? As for this Molly, I think having such serious parents would mean you weren't really that resistant to jokes. I can naturally see why Molly's the way she is from my point of view. Especially in light of my Lucy.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	6. Louis breaks tradition

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>VI. Louis (14) breaks tradition.<span>_

He knew his mum was counting on him, although she never said it, and it wasn't that important to her really, but, well, Ravenclaw was _her_ house even if she hadn't gone to Hogwarts. Yes, she had married into the Weasleys, and yes, she had known what that meant. She wouldn't change it for the world, but Louis knew a little bit of her was annoyed that everything always _had_ to be done the Weasley way. That the Weasley tradition was more important. So when it came to it, and Vic and Monique had both followed Teddy into Gryffindor, and the hat had asked him if he would consider doing the impossible and trying Ravenclaw, he'd hesitated, and really, that was all the indication the hat had needed. It wasn't to know that Molly was coming along behind him fully hoping to do the same. In fact, when she confessed to him later that she wasn't sure she'd ever have had the courage to not pick Gryffindor, he was suddenly very glad that he had led the way.

Molly was always his favourite cousin because she wasn't outspoken, she was timid and kind, and she liked flowers rather than Quidditch, but she wasn't the type to spend hours looking in a mirror like Vic either. He'd always been glad that she was his age, not least because he could tell that if she'd been placed with Freddie or James she'd be living a nightmare with no escape. She was the one who fixed his glasses when they broke. Who held his hand whenever anyone said anything about Monique that made him angry enough to hit them. She was compassionate about _everything_, and whilst she struggled to sit through lessons, she was one of the only ones who really _got_ what Aunt Hermione was talking about most of the time.

Louis would have done well in Gryffindor. He liked to protect the weak, but he preferred to try and analyse people's motivations rather than get involved in their problems, so he was always impressed by what Molly's honour led her to do. Including trying to explain to Uncle Ron why his reactions were wrong after Aunt Hermione had all but given up shouting at him in her tiny wavering voice that proved how scared she was of him.

When he was older, Louis thought that he would try to find a girl who was the exact mix of his mother and Molly. He was almost certain that would be his ideal, so it was as much of a surprise for him as everyone else when he eventually ended up with a Slytherin chaser who'd once punched him in the face for getting her name wrong. Moira, not Mara. _'I know _your_ name is Louis, Weasley, so do the courtesy of learning mine. It's _not_ difficult. _I_ don't need to be picked out of a crowd.' _

McMillans, they were so highly strung. But she was compassionate, and kind, and she only made an effort with her appearance when they went places together, so he knew she was trying to be her best for _him_. She had a crippling insecurity about trying to be the best, so no wonder she'd ended up in Slytherin. She was unnecessarily violent, but he didn't mind that because it was usually directed towards other people, and when it wasn't, he apparently deserved it, and Molly liked to say it was good for him to look surprised once in a while because he usually acted like the world never threw him anything he hadn't expected. He guessed that was the point. He liked the unexpected. That's what had got him learning so much in the first place. He'd devoured books because he wanted to find out what happened next, and she was the only girl in the world who could make him feel that way about anything that wasn't on a page.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I think I wrote his name wrong throughout the entire story, hopefully it's been changed back now, but if you see any Loises instead of Louises, let me know. I guess rereading this there isn't much depth to Louis other than his opinions on everyone else, but hopefully that's insight enough. I wanted to show that I think he's very judging, but he's undoubtedly kind. I also think of him as a bit of a mumma's boy, probably because Monique and Victoire are actually quite sensible unflappable characters in my mind. They're a very beautiful family these five. Don't you agree? With their parents how could they fail to be beautiful, socially brilliant, and talented people? Don't forget their mum was a triwizard competitor. I think Fleur is underestimated a lot. Always reduced back to her veela roots, and that's such a waste. I reckon, maybe, they might be the best parents, because they didn't live though everything together, they found each other after they'd grown up, and that makes them seem so much more mature. Don't get me wrong, I can't see how Harry and Ginny, or Ron and Hermione could have ended up with anyone else after all those books tying them together, I'm just saying that sometimes it's a good thing so many loose ends weren't tied up that neatly.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	7. Roxanne tends to obsess

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>VII. Roxanne (13) tends to obsess.<span>_

She used to follow Freddie everywhere when she was little. From the time that she could walk that was always true. The adults used to joke that Freddie could use her as a human bludger, and that wasn't very funny, because Roxy knew what that meant. She knew Quidditch terminology like wronski feints like the back of her hand.

She didn't get bedtime stories from her mum and dad, she had the playbooks read out to her, and maybe it was because they were a little worried about grooming Freddie too much when they knew he already had a complex. Freddie liked to think they didn't know, but they did. They all did. But Roxy liked to think they just liked her more. That they poured all their Quidditch passions into her, growing up, because they knew instinctively that Freddie was going to want to keep both of his feet firmly planted to the ground (_he couldn't ride a broomstick if he wanted to, they never flew to his hand_). It was the one thing she had that Freddie didn't want any part of, and that was lovely of him, even if he didn't understand what it meant to her.

It was very unfair that on the day of their tryouts in second year Gravina Goyle fell on that trick staircase and broke Roxy's arm in the fall. Stupid, jealous, ugly, fat Gravina with her spotty face, stinking of sweat all the time. Why couldn't she watch where she was going? Of course, Madame Pomfrey fixed her up in a jiffy, but she wasn't allowed to use it for the rest of the day, and really that blew her chances. Monique had seen her play, and knew how good she was, but she couldn't make their captain give her the beater spot because everyone else would see it as blatant family bias, and Roxy couldn't have that on Monique's head. Not if Monique wanted to be Quidditch captain the next year, which she undoubtedly did. So she'd bitten her lip, and begged to be reserve, and watched Anne Finnegan fly her position with all the precision and grace of a duck. Although even Roxy had to admit she had a hell of a swing.

Maybe it was that. Jealousy and admiration mixed together. Maybe that incident was what fooled Roxy for so long into thinking she disliked Finnegan. Finnegan with her stupid Irish luck, because it must have been that which was responsible in the end. Must have been Finnegan's fault that she'd failed at being a Weasley, rather than her mother's. After all, everyone knew Weasleys had red hair, and blue eyes, and freckles, but Roxy didn't have a blessed mark on her skin. She was tanned and curvy, not gawky like her cousins, with black tightly spiralling curls and deep brown eyes. As un-Weasley-ish as you could get, without taking off the Gryffindor robes. But of course, she'd bloody well deserved the robes. The hat had decided in an instant, and no one was surprised because they remembered her response when the adults called her the human bludger. They remembered the way she'd turned on them and demanded why Freddie had to be the one playing, why she couldn't be seeking, and that she'd take them all on any day. Although, as fate would have it, she'd ended up being a beater like her dad and Uncle Fred.

It used to annoy Roxy that Finnegan's right-handed grip was the perfect match to her own left-handed swing. In third year, when she was finally allowed to fly in regular fixtures with the team, it drove her mental that everyone paired them up. Called them a team, when really, Roxy didn't want anything of the sort. They were the best beaters Gryffindor ever had. '_Better than the Weasley twins' _they said, as if her dad and Uncle Fred were inseparable even now. No wonder Freddie had a complex. But Roxy hated her. Hated her for being so good that Roxy couldn't stand out on her own. Hated her for being funny. For defiantly continuing to be happy, even when she must have known how much Roxy didn't like her. How much Roxy wanted to bitch about her, but didn't, because she was good at keeping her scorn to herself. She'd been dealing with Freddie and his complex for _years_.

In Roxy's eyes Finnegan was at fault for everything. Up until the point, one evening, when Roxy suddenly realised that she wasn't. Finnegan was always _there._ Always with her. Everywhere. In every subject, and maybe that was because Roxy had made it happen that way. Had chosen to be near her. Finnegan had a Weasley temper, and Gryffindor courage, and regardless of that, even if she hadn't been, Roxy would have had her back. Roxy, who would happily bitch and bitch about Finnegan in her mind, couldn't stand to hear anyone say anything against her. Would hex someone if they even started to rant as much as she did to herself, and Finnegan must have known this, because that evening she rounded on Roxy after fixing that poor Hufflepuff's face and demanded to know what the hell her problem was. Finnegan looked fantastic when she blew up at someone, her Irish accent thickening to the point of unintelligible banter with her blue eyes flashing, and her freckles. Roxy _loved_ her freckles. She knew Finnegan's hand better than her own. Had long since worked out how to join up those freckles so that they spelled out her name. She was always like that. Never realising what was truly important to her until someone else called her on it, and she realised she was wrong to ever think any other way.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I think I'm in love with Roxanne. Maybe I only think this because I don't go deliberately searching for lesbian fiction, but has anyone else noticed that in a lot of mainstream fanfiction slash is always about boys? What gives? I know some people must see it as more of a problem for boys because they 'must seem unmanly being gay' or some other such nonsence, but don't you think from a personal point of view it's just as hard to tell your parents and friends regardless of what sex you are? Either way you're saying to your folks that you're not going to be giving birth in the conventional means any time soon. Either way your friends will treat you differently. Rethink everything you've ever said to them. I am definitely writing more on this story.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	8. Lucy makes the logical choice

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>VIII. Lucy (12) makes the logical choice.<span>_

She'd chosen Ravenclaw because it was the only logical response. She felt she should have been in Slytherin. She'd calculated that, but she'd known that whilst her parents wouldn't mind, everyone else would, and that would ruin her comfortable way of life. So she'd chosen to be Ravenclaw because there wasn't any other choice. She wasn't Hufflepuff material, she didn't care for most of her family, especially not James, and it was just her luck to be the same age as him, and therefore forced to attend every single event with him by her father, even though she could tell James was uncomfortable, and Uncle Harry was wearied by her father's continual bragging about his work. She didn't know why he tried. No one was ever interested. Not even Molly, although Molly was a Hufflepuff, and so really _would_ die rather than admit it.

Of course, she wouldn't have minded Gryffindor. Her dad would have liked that, and she imagined he was probably quite disappointed that none of his children had followed in his footsteps, but Lucy maintained her dad should have been a Slytherin. Merlin knew, he wasn't that brave, and yes, he was intelligent, like her mother, like herself, so Ravenclaw would have been acceptable (_perhaps, another reason that she'd chosen it was that she liked being told they were proud of her, even though she pretended not to care_) but she'd always felt that her dad's defining characteristic was his ambition. No one in the world was quite like her dad. No one else in the world would go to the ministry and cut off all ties with his family just to get a career boost. No one who wasn't a Slytherin, that is, and she quite admired him for it, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. Even though she knew the family always looked on that epoch of his life like it was his biggest mistake, and he did too sometimes, and she thought _that_ was his mistake.

But James was a Gryffindor, and heaven forbid she should ever have to spend time with him without it being forced. He was such a complete and utter idiot. He bored her, and she knew this annoyed him because he liked to think he was the funniest guy in the room. In a way, she was truly amazed that he'd managed to reach this conclusion. He'd had enough competition. Their whole family thought like that. Well, most of the Weasley part. Well, Uncle George, and Monique. So maybe not quite _all_ of it. At least Uncle George really was funny, even if he was just as daft. At least he _had_ a reason for his conceit. Lucy actually rather liked Monique, so she let her slide. James, however, was a bully.

Lucy knew she was betraying what she thought of as her Slytherin roots when she thought it, but she hypothesised that her hatred for James came from how he bullied Molly. He took his teasing too far, and he couldn't tell, couldn't use _common sense_, to see that Molly was _frightened_. Genuinely. Of everyone, and everything. She simply _couldn't_ say so, because Merlin's beard she _was_ a Hufflepuff, and why didn't _anyone_ see what that meant? Apart from maybe Louis. Lucy had a soft spot in her heart for Louis. She was probably, however silently (_she knew better than to raise her voice. She wasn't a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, and she had _sense_ like a Ravenclaw, even though it was the Slytherin bit of her telling her to keep her head down), _the chief supporter of his Slytherin girlfriend. After Al's sorting, Uncle Ron calmed down about Slytherins. He said she was a McMillan, so she wasn't a _real_ Slytherin. She didn't count. Which Lucy found ironic because it was Rose's argument the time she told everyone she loved Scorpius (l_eaving out the part where Scorpius freaked out, and the way Uncle Ron had to go and _fetch_ him. That _was_ brilliant, and if she'd known to begin with that Albus could formulate such fantastic reverse psychology she'd have spent a little more time around the Potter household just to listen to him_).

She'd have liked Gryffindor, if it weren't for James. She'd have liked to see what it was that drew her dad there when he was so clearly destined for greater things, but in a way, she hadn't had to. It had taken James' particularly Neanderthal best friend to point out the clandestine truth she'd been oblivious to all along (_right after telling her she should stop being so bloody bigoted, which she felt was rich, coming from a Gryffindor_). Lucy had thought that the only brave thing her dad had done was to face the world alone, but she was wrong. Whether you're on your own or not doesn't matter. The really brave thing was admitting to everyone that he was wrong, and Potter's best friend admired the way her dad had come back home after that.

Sometimes, just sometimes, she was a little glad she hadn't picked Slytherin, even if secretly (_not so secretly_) she thought she _was_ one.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I may have a problem with writing stronger female characters than male. Do you agree? I mean, Albus and Scorpius I know are perfect, just the way I imagined them, and James (and his 'particularly Neanderthal bestmate') work out okay, but Hugo and Louis are quite weak background characters, aren't they? Whereas Lucy and Roxy and Monique and Vic and Molly I find so easy to give such different characters. Hmm... this bears thinking about. In any case, I prefer Lucy being the stronger of Molly and Lucy. I like that sometimes the hopes aren't just on the firstborn. That sometimes the younger sibling is more competitive or more talented. Even if they're a piece of work, and Lucy is, but I like this girl who thinks she should have been a Slytherin, because I don't know whether she would have been put there or not if she hadn't explicitly said Ravenclaw. I find it entertaining. I like writing hat conversations. Or summaries there of.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	9. James appreciates his audience

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>IX. James (12) appreciates his audience.<span>_

It annoyed him that girls thought he was like his father. His father had _never_ acted as stupidly as James knew _he_ and his best friend did every day. The issue was that his dad was a hero, and James didn't know how to _prove_ he wasn't trying to live up to _that_ without doing the opposite. He didn't particularly feel like going on a killing spree at the moment, because could imagine the headlines if his dad were forced to hunt him down? It would be totally _embarrassing_.

He knew he _should_ take it as a compliment, but he wasn't as good as Al at turning comments on their head. He'd chosen not to be. When girls told James he was like Harry Potter he knew it was only because they wanted to be closer to the _real_ thing. They thought James was the nearest equivalent, but he knew he wasn't, and he _so_ wanted to tell them that if all they cared about was their own ego-trip, Al was much more like their dad. (_James sometimes wondered whether Al had chosen Slytherin because he got wind of that. The little git had really ruined James' plans. Al was supposed to be his salvation. If Al had been in Gryffindor, then James could have passed everything off onto him. Because Al really was a hero. He just didn't know it yet. Was it any wonder that James had been so upset with him?_)

So James poked fun at people. He was sarcastic and rude. It was easier to be more funny than real. To take life as a joke, because he could see the irony of it all, and it was weird that no one else wanted to. He tried to be popular for his own sake. On his first train to Hogwarts he'd gone out of his way to make friends with Muggle-borns, who'd had no idea who Harry Potter was. (_In fact, only his best friend was from a wizarding family, and that was because they'd met before Hogwarts, before James' obsession kicked in.)_ When he was older he was going to travel and get as far away from his dad's shadow as possible. He loved his dad, admired him even, and he really didn't want to grow to hate him.

He flew well because he liked to fly, not because of genetics (_and if it had to be because of genetics, he'd deliberately chosen the chaser position to be like his mum instead_). The captaincy was a bitter pill to swallow. He hadn't wanted it. He hated responsibility, and shirked it at every turn. If anyone had made a prophecy about James, they'd be sore pressed to make him live up to it. He felt far more satisfied when his best friend received the honour instead (_and he never told him that he'd been offered the job first_) – it was his reward for going suicidal and telling Lucy ('_our Lucy, our cousin_') to shove it, even though she always looked like she wanted to kill everyone and then herself.

He'd chosen Gryffindor because his whole family (_Molly and Louis didn't count)_ were there, and he liked spending time with them. He didn't understand how anyone _could_ think he wanted to relive his father's life, because all in all that hadn't been very _fun_. Not with people _dying_ all the time, and calling him crazy, or the voices in his head. He'd had to _die_ in the end. It wasn't the charmed life James was going for, and he got really angry when people said such things because they _never_ thought about that.

He'd never bothered to ask who he was named after until Al came to the school, and people kept pointing out who _he_ was named after, and James got jealous in that irrational way he _always_ did when Al seemed to have something he didn't. It was a surprise to find out that they were the Prongs and Padfoot from the Marauders' Map (_and even more surprising that Moony was Teddy's dad_). He'd stolen it from his father's office drawer during the Christmas holidays of his first year (_with a little encouragement from Uncle George)_. He knew it had been a Slytherin thing to do, but sometimes Slytherins _had_ good ideas. Not that he'd ever tell Lucy, Al or Scorpius that.

James had never thought of copying anyone, he was much too cool for that, but his dad told him he was a bit like his grandfather and that was oddly satisfying. If anyone in the family had compared him favourably to his dad, he wouldn't have known what to do. James was constantly looking for a single grain of truth, of perspective. He wanted fans of his own. (_Maybe, when he'd calmed down enough to think about it, it was a good thing Al hadn't chosen Gryffindor. He was too much like their dad, and as a Gryffindor he might have done something stupid, like getting himself killed._)

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I've always thought that James loved attention, but I think he wants to create his own fans. I reckon the glory of bathing in his father's shadow must wear off sometime early on. At least, that's how I'm going to write him, and I don't see why he should be too much like his namesake. I want to make differences. I hope you can see the beginning of them. I think he had too many bad influences from his Uncle George. I can see George taking him under his wing, especially because of how I've written Freddie, and I think George is sensitive to that. I think George would always be aware of how much of a complex he would give his son. In the same way that I'm sure Harry doesn't tell James too much about his father until he's older. Maybe fourth year or so. I like slow emotional progress, but at least there's a progression. Tell me what you think.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	10. Scorpius will win eventually

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>X. Scorpius (11) will win eventually.<span>_

He understood that people would talk. People always talked, and unless you were Albus Potter, you couldn't control that on a whim. They used to talk about his family, about his father in particular because his grandmother was too good in the end and saved them, and his grandfather was old news. So he knew well before Hogwarts about the war, and his dad's place in it. He also knew, because he had asked, that his dad would never have killed Albus Dumbledore. He understood, and he forgave him, and then he made a promise to himself. He was going to be in Slytherin. Then, he was going to become a brilliant wizard, and people would love him, and it would break the stigma surrounding everything. Fix everything, because even as a child he could see the world needed to be fixed.

He was going to be the type of Slytherin you rarely heard about, even though there were lots of them. He was going to be studious, and never cheat. He would be known as ambitious rather than malicious. He was going to work his way up to the top, and because he was doing it the hard way, he knew he was more likely to stay there. It helped, he supposed, that he snagged influential friends. Especially Albus Potter. Scorpius liked to pretend that he didn't need people, but even he knew that he'd have gone out of his way to make friends with Al if Al had not been in Slytherin. There was just something particularly likable about the Potter boy. Maybe it was the quiet way he'd suddenly summarise a person's entire being halfway through a conversation, cutting them short. The way he was so good at reading people that they'd believe him when he told them what they really thought. Or maybe it was the way people flocked to him. Loved him, when all he did was point out when a person was out of line.

He would always remember Al's expression when he learnt Occlumency from his father, when he saw his dad's worst memories, and when Harry Potter turned up fuming about how Al had seen him use a dark curse and what the hell his father had been trying to prove in showing it to him, which of course, his dad hadn't been able to help. Maybe it was the only time he'd really seen Al be shocked by anything. Al had always thought his father could do no wrong, even though his dad had tried to tell him that wasn't the case. That everyone made mistakes. The thing was, Al didn't make mistakes. Scorpius wished the same could be said for him.

Rose Weasley was a mental patient. She hadn't always been (_or maybe she had, and he'd never noticed_). He'd thought she was just a bit weird, right from the first moment he'd met her. When she'd come barging into their compartment dragging Al behind her to demand he explain who he was and why her dad didn't like him. Rosie had read the dictionary, he knew, so he often wondered why she'd skipped the word '_tact_'. She used to attack them with random facts. He'd thought it was because she wanted to prove she knew something Al didn't, but according to Al, she'd been trying to get _his_ attention. ('_Did you know there have been seventy-two wizards called Scorpius in Hogwarts? So it's really not such an odd name, it's traditional_') and he'd never thought about whether his name was odd or not, to be honest. It had never bothered him before she brought it up. But he let it go, because he felt an odd attachment to Rosie. It couldn't be easy competing with Al when being a bossy know-it-all was all you had for a personality. She'd never really interested him like Lily (_who was his rival seeker in Gryffindor after Monique left, and he'd liked Monique too_) or Lucy (_who may have hated everyone on the planet, but was devious and rather cool_) or any of her other myriad of cousins. She was simply Al's cousin, the one their age, who tagged along with them sometimes.

It was a surprise when she kissed him (_he should make her look up 'tact' again in that bloody dictionary because she _must_ have missed it, because no one could miss the way Lily's face fell_), and he'd never kissed a girl before (_apart from Celia Zabini, but they both pretended that had never happened, mostly because Celia liked to maintain that she was only going to kiss the boy she'd marry – he was escaping the death eaters, she was escaping gold-diggers_), and somehow that really messed up his brain. He couldn't concentrate on studies because she was suddenly everywhere, competing with him (_and Al pointed out she'd been there competing with him all along, he'd just been too focused on the goal to realise this_). It was hormones. It had to be. So he'd dated her in the end because she was beautiful and intelligent and he needed to get her out of his system somehow.

He hadn't expected her to announce that she loved him, and that was terrifying. Not because she told her father, but because she tried to control everything, and it had gotten way too out of hand. Rosie lived by a set of rules she drew up when she was too young to understand the world, and she didn't understand that just because she couldn't fly, it didn't make her less of a Weasley. She didn't need to be her mother. There were other choices. She could be whoever she wanted to be. He tried to explain that to Rosie's dad when Ron Weasley tracked him down, and they had a proper talk about it, and somehow he'd ended up with her dad's blessing even though he didn't want to marry her, and it was impossible to work out how to back out of the situation. He didn't know how to help Rosie, and being with her was difficult, and it was so much easier to focus on helping Lily because Lily wanted to be helped, so it wasn't surprising that they inevitably broke up. Ron Weasley liked Scorpius a hell of a lot more after that, which was odd when you considered how according to Vic and Monique he'd broken Rosie's heart (_Al and most of the others knew better. Rosie had broken her own heart a long time ago._)

She never really healed. It was a mystery to him why when she was getting married the next day, she turned up on his doorstep (_and thank Merlin it had been one of the nights where Lily hadn't beaten him to the door and so could go and get help, specifically Al_) and told him she still loved him, because he knew she didn't really. She was just saying that because she realised her plan was in tatters and she wanted to cling onto the remains. If Lily hadn't been there to help him sort his head out that night, after an endlessly patient Al had escorted Rosie home, maybe he'd have lost his drive. He'd wanted to save the world, and he was always so fixated on what he was going to be, that one moment longer with the girl he'd never been able to help would have broken him completely.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I have this complete faith in my mind that Scorpius has known from a young age exactly where he wants to be heading, and so makes his way with a no-holds-barred approach. No prisoners. I like to agree that even if my Albus wasn't a Slytherin, the two of them would be friends. They should be friends. I think being friends with Albus softens Scorpius somewhat. I think Scorpius always has a watchful eye on Lily, and I think... I think because Scorpius and Albus are so... what they are, I really fucked up Rose. Not that I wrote her wrong. She would always end up this way. But I made those two so unbelivably driven (although Al's is in an understated way) that she can't help crashing and burning, and I wish it weren't like that. I really do. I love Rose. More on this later. On Scorpius, I reckon there's a lot of turbulence in his house, but I think his parents, and his grandparents truly love him. I think family's all they have left now. All they have left that they truly rely on explicitly at any rate. I've always seen that as Scorpius' spring board. His drive to make the most of himself works because they're there to support him, and I think they really wish him the best. They want him to succeed.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	11. Albus surpasses the rest

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XI. Albus (11) surpasses the rest.<span>_

He was always paranoid about making a mistake. The greatest turning points in his life were mistakes balancing on a knife-edge. He looked back on them with short sighs of relief that he'd somehow dodged them, somehow ended up where he thought he should, but maybe that was because he was incapable of regret? Al actually _lived_ a charmed life.

He used to think that if he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, he might as well not go to Hogwarts. That if he had to face James, and he was, Merlin help him, a Slytherin, he would die at the look of disappointment on James' face, but on the contrary James had been rather annoyed (_Al had never quite seen _why) as if Al had ruined a game he'd been playing by suddenly changing all the rules. It was interesting, because before then Al hadn't realised how much his brother had _changed_ in first year. How much his brother had been depending on him to outshine him, and he used to be so _obsessed_ with beating James. James was always cooler than him. Too cool to write him letters when he was stuck at home and James was in his first year at Hogwarts learning magic without him. He'd hated being younger.

If that first train ride to Hogwarts had been slightly different, Al would have been in Gryffindor, and he would have been fine. Unremarkable, but fine. He'd have never considered the possibility of choosing anywhere else. Impressing, or beating, James was all he cared about. Only, Rose had an undying curiosity. She'd wanted to find out all about Scorpius from that little snippet of conversation her Dad had muttered on the platform, and one minute in that carriage with Scorpius and those two girls, Celia Zabini and the one who knew James' bestfriend (_his neighbour, Al recalled, the one everyone had heard scream that she'd rather be in Slytherin than share a house with him_), had changed his life completely. If not for that, then he wouldn't have been bored out of his mind by the eventual Ravenclaws they'd sat with on their way there, listening to Rose fall more and more in love with her own knowledge. He wouldn't have been lectured on ambition, and toyed with the idea of it inside his head, remembering his jealousy that James could fly without needing to be taught, that James got so many owls over the holidays he couldn't be bothered to respond, and he remembered his dad saying it was okay, it didn't matter to them, but if it mattered to him, he could choose. So he chose Slytherin, even though the hat had wanted to ask him why (_because aside from beating James, he'd never had a drop of ambition in his life_).

Al wanted to see Scorpius become Minister for Magic some day. He wanted that even more than he wanted him to marry Rose, which of course he did because Scorpius was his bestfriend and Rose was his cousin, and he didn't know how to choose between the two of them should they ever break up (_because let's not kid ourselves that they could ever break up and stay amiable_). He worried about Rose. Sometimes he caught her glaring at him, and he was convinced that she'd taken his decision the hardest of all. James had been a prat, but Rose had never gotten over it. Not really. Her resentment lingered for years. In a way, she and James were both very cunning. Both very aware of what they wanted other people to do, because they liked to stand out against an impressive background, and Al hoped Scorpius would be good for her. Hoped Scorpius could fix her the way he kept trying to fix Lily (_because no one really understood what was wrong with Lily. Why she was so angry sometimes_).

By the end of fifth year, after all the drama unfolded, Al suddenly realised that he had the power to make everyone do whatever he wanted ('_I could do anything_. _I could do anything and no one would stop me_.'). He'd always been persuasive. He'd been manipulating conversations for years, putting a different emphasis and spin on other people's words when he quoted them so that all the jobs got done. So that couples got together when they were otherwise unbearable and full of angst (_Celia Zabini could thank him later_,_ he knew Scorpius never would, and Rose liked to think it had all been her idea_). But he'd never been ambitious. Never been truly Slytherin, except for the intrigue of his friends, so it was surprising when he realised how much power he really had over people. He remembered Scorpius' words on the train. How he and Celia had wanted to conquer the world the clever way. Through hard work and determination, rising through the ranks so that they could change what people thought. So that they could end the circle of hatred, and yes, they knew those weren't Slytherin traits, but Merlin, they were going to be Slytherin anyway because they'd been plotting it for years. He'd just forgotten himself, temporarily, in the moment when it came, and he was glad (_along with Scorpius and everyone else_) that his girlfriend had been there to point this out. (_'But you won't,' she insisted. 'The fact that you could do whatever you wanted, and choose not to… _that_ will make you greater than_ anybody_. Maybe the others, maybe they will never appreciate that, but I will, and I will love you for it, Albus'_).

In the end, he surpassed everybody. Every Potter and Weasley in the world. Aunt Hermione liked to say that his dad had a saving people thing. Al was different. Al had never had that responsibility forced on him. He'd just sat on a train when he was eleven and listened to Scorpius Malfoy rant about the injustice in the world, and he'd silently agreed. The greatest Slytherins were the ones who aimed to be good.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I knew in reading the epilogue that the only way Albus would ever end up somewhere other than Gryffindor, no matter what his dad said, was having a life changing conversation on the train. Something that made him think, you know what, maybe I might try something else. So I really tried to make it believable why he'd end up somewhere else. I really tried to reinforce it. I hope I haven't given too much of my story away with the hints in this. I've got an Albus centric next gen fic I'm about to post (the old copy is up at the moment, please don't think that's it, I'm revamping it completely). I have always thought that Albus should have the option of ruling the world, but step back from it and say, well, no, I don't really want it. In my mind, Scorpius will rule because he understands suffering in a way Albus never could (he's got too happy a family, even if he is great) but I like that he can be tempted, and turn it down. I want him to be greater than Albus Dumbledore. I know where I want him to be. I'm not sure I can say much more without giving too much away...<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	12. Rose had it all planned out

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XII. Rose (11) had it all planned out.<span>_

She thought it was amazing that Al never thought of who he was named after. People always told him, and he always gave them the same blank response, blinking his green eyes and adjusting his glasses before muttering '_I know_'. After his sorting, after shocking her dad almost to death, it became his favourite joke to tell her Albus meant white, so he could be whatever colour he wanted to be. That Muggles said white light was made up of all the others colours, and she hated it when he used knowledge to outwit her. _She_ was meant to be the smart one. She was the Ravenclaw, and she cursed her luck to be born in the same year as Al and Scorpius Malfoy (_although not really, because she couldn't imagine life without them_), because it was _their_ fault Slytherins became so cunning, and that hadn't been in her plan.

Rose had been planning her life since she was seven and realised that failing to fly was quite a dreadful occurrence in a Weasley, and that if her dad were ever to love her again, she would have to drastically change and take after her mother instead. So she read, with difficulty at first, and she repeated, with struggles which required a lot of Al's help (_maybe _that_ was where he got it from_) until she could eventually recite _Hogwarts a History_ by heart, and slowly worked her way through the entire Hogwarts booklist so that she would be more than prepared to answer questions when the time came. Her mum, bless her, never realised she was pushing herself so hard, but she was so proud after that first recital that she cried (_and maybe a bit of that was from anxious nerves that she'd somehow managed to A-sexually reproduce)_. But there were differences. She didn't have her mother's temper, which was like the quick angry flash of lighting, she had her dad's, which brewed like the storm clouds, and took a long time to build up to a torrential downpour, and only blew away if there were particularly strong breezes. Still, her dad had loved her for inheriting her mum's brains, so she tried her best not to disappoint. She planned to beat Scorpius in every test.

In fact, she'd wanted to beat Al in every test, too, and help him with his homework, but he mastered everything quietly on his own, and never asked for help, even if she had finished first. He took a long time to think about things, and sometimes wrote down completely preposterous tangents (which she really _wished_ she'd thought of) and took spells and made them his own without struggling. She wished she knew how her mother would have dealt with it, because it was against the plan. He was _spoiling_ everything, and maybe that was why she'd had to pick on Scorpius even more for her rivalry. He distracted her from Al's genius, which she found just a little bit frightening. Their relationship hadn't developed from her dad forbidding her to date him before she'd ever heard him speak a word. All that had resulted from that was her decision that she had to hear him speak, and decide for herself. But maybe if it had happened the other way around, she wouldn't have been interested (because without the forbidden element, he might have sounded like a pompous know-it-all git with too much to prove, and too much self-confidence that he could achieve anything).

As it was, she thought he was breathtaking. Completely truthful about what he wanted, completely open rather than underhanded. He made too many promises, and he didn't always keep them right away, but maybe years down the line, he would do something, and he would turn to look at her and say '_you see?_' and she would, because she always saw what he was doing. He was working his magic, and she was falling in love with him, whether she was supposed to or not. It was the one rebellious thing she did against her dad. The one thing that would annoy him most, but she couldn't help it, because when she was with Scorpius, she felt like she could be someone else. Whoever she was originally meant to be, and it didn't matter if she didn't win on _every_ test. If she only took one more _O.W.L. _than him. If she was actually rather intrigued by Astronomy and Divination, even if her mum thought they were '_woolly_' subjects.

Fighting for love wasn't nearly as exciting as she'd expected it to be. It wasn't romantic. It was difficult, and upsetting. Mostly because she loved her dad unconditionally, and it hurt her a lot that he struggled to love her loving Scorpius, even though she said it was a part of her that would never change (_she should have never said that. Never say never. It tempts fate_). She'd been so certain that Scorpius was like Lucy, that he belonged to a different house even though he picked another for personal reasons. She'd never thought he was like James or Roxy, who were born to Gyffindor the way Celia Zabini was probably destined to Slytherin even though she claimed otherwise. (_Only Albus was a white blur. He had to choose for himself, because he could have been headed for any of the houses all along. Al was annoying, and she hated that he could be so unassuming when his existence was so condescendingly impossible.)_ She'd always thought Scorpius would be a Gryffindor, so she didn't understand when he ran away. Her whole life was like that. Building up a view of the world that didn't make sense when there were people in it.

But it took her years to throw the plan away. Years to confess that she liked '_woolly_' subjects and romantic books, and horoscopes. She was a Ravenclaw. She was meant to be more intelligent than that. But she'd chosen Ravenclaw because she didn't want to be a Gryffindor without Al. She didn't know how to be brave on her own.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – Oh Rosie. I have this image of her in sixth year as the most gorgeous character I can't even begin to describe from Scorpius' point of view. I'm going to write good things for her too, not just all this shit stuff. I feel really sympathetic towards her, because it must be impossible growing up with Albus and Scorpius the way I write them. She can't win, and that will shatter everything. Those two are too self-confident. I'm sorry I don't think they'll be Romeo and Juliet, or the Romeo and Juliet that worked. I think they'll work for a long time, but I think they'll fail, and I think that's because of how I write Rose. I'm sorry. But I also truly believe that it's good to write about couples that break up. Break ups happen sometimes even when both parties still care about each other. It doesn't always come down to cheating. There are so many reasons why people do what they do, I wanted to write about a failure. I regret it though, if that helps you to forgive me.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	13. Hugo persues the dream

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XIII. Hugo (9) pursues the dream.<span>_

He was a Gryffindor, because he and Lily weren't going to repeat Al and Rosie's mistake. That was what they promised one another. But he couldn't help a moment of fear when she went up to be sorted first, and he wished the sorting wasn't always alphabetical, because of course, the sorting was hard enough as it was, without watching everyone else get sorted first. People stopped caring after the first half. Unless you were a Potter. Weasleys weren't very dramatic. Potters were. He blamed Al for that, and he'd always liked his cousin before.

He'd always wanted to be a Gryffindor. He'd inherited a strange sort of jealousy from his dad that his mum called his green-streak. Like a Slytherin, and it had terrified Hugo because he couldn't be Slytherin. He was nothing like Al, and he didn't want to end up in the dungeons, they looked cold. He longed for the roaring fires of Gryffindor he'd grown up with stories about. Longed for the kind of friends who would always tell him what they thought, because at home Merlin knew what Rosie was talking about.

He worried about Rosie. He knew Al did too, and that put his cousin back in Hugo's good books. He didn't particularly like Scorpius though, and he didn't understand why Rose and Lily were both obsessed with the snakey git (_he inadvertently picked up on a lot of his dad's language and descriptions of other people_).

Hugo became the Gryffindor Keeper, and the Quidditch captain, and anyone who heard his speeches would have equated him to Oliver Wood, rather than his father. He was a prefect. He had quite good grades, especially with charms. He thought strongly about his future, because it was clear Rosie had lost her senses the moment Al failed to become a Gryffindor (_and it was a failure in Hugo's eyes. He had too much of his father in him_), and he thought about curse breaking, because in one respect he took after his mother more than his father, and that was in his sensibilities, and his drive to be brilliant rather than popular (_although, he happily had the best of both worlds_). Hugo never minded about docking points from James, even though James was his housemate and his cousin. He stood up firmly against the kind of '_harmless_' pranks that drove so many people mad.

Lily was always furious with him, despite being his housemate. His years in Gryffindor with her were not fun, even though they used to be bestfriends (_and he blamed the snakey git for that as well_). She glowered at him when he won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup, and glowered further when he found happiness with her bestfriend, a witch who didn't care about the fame and glory and only saw Hugo for himself (_which was simple. Hugo liked to be simple. He found the drama of his cousins and sister too much to bear sometimes_).

'_Don't you ever think about who you are? Don't you see you're ruining Rose's life. Living the one she planned to have?_' No. He'd never thought that Rosie's life was ruined. Sure, she had decided to date the snakey git, but she reassured him she was fine, and he believed her. Hugo hated to see his family in pain, and never looked beyond the obvious. '_Don't you see there's a bigger world out there? Can't you understand, you're just a clone_'.

But Hugo didn't think he was, and that worked for him. Denial. After all, he learned from the best, and Rosie had been living in denial for years.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – Maybe some part of me truly believes that Ron and Hermione make shit parents? Maybe I've just given them all the bad karma? I can't quite describe it, but a lot of me is disgusted at how poorly I write Hugo, especially when you already know what I've done to Rose as a character. I just can't write him any other way. Maybe a bit of me thinks someone needs to be stereotypical? Maybe I'm just trying to disguise that I've run out of ideas but don't know it. Only, I can't seem to even think of writing this another way. Is that alright?<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	14. Lily can't see with her eyes closed

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XIV. Lily (9) can't see with her eyes closed.<span>_

She didn't like being left behind. Her mum should have understood that, because she was the youngest and the only girl as well, but she forgot sometimes, too caught up in writing for the Prophet, even after all those horrible things the Prophet had printed about her dad when they were younger. '_But that's the point you see,' she had tried to explain, pulling Lily onto her lap. 'We're better than them,' _and Lily wished she'd thought to ask '_Better than who, exactly?_' because in later life it always seemed to her that she wasn't better than anybody.

It should have been impossible, with her family, to be unpopular, and she wasn't unpopular exactly, but she never seemed to come first. Teddy married Victoire, which was lovely, she'd wanted to be their bridesmaid for _ages_, but they got so caught up with their new life that she barely saw them apart from Christmases. James was unbearably popular, and he had a steady on-and-off girlfriend, and he never seemed to have time to really listen to her when she had a problem even though they were in the same house, because he and his bestfriend were always the centre of attention. Al listened, but she couldn't find time to talk to him very often without Rose and Scorpius hanging around, and she couldn't really say much of anything in front of Scorpius to begin with because she'd rather liked him, and she knew it was rude of her, but she cursed Rose for getting there first.

Halfway through her sixth year, Hugo started going out with her best friend, and Lily had just about enough. The Quidditch team was made up of her family, who were all better players than her, and she couldn't help wondering why the hell she couldn't have something for herself. But she didn't even have a subject she was best at, because by then all of their family had passed through these walls and made their impressions, and collectively achieved the best scores _everywhere_. She was Lily Potter. She should have been remarkable. She wanted to have some adoring fans, or a boyfriend, but there were too many male relations in her life who scared off any potentially interested male. Even in her seventh year, when it was just Hugo (_and Lorcan and Lysander following up behind_), no one showed her the slightest bit of romantic interest, and that was bloody annoying, because she'd tried to learn from the best. She'd begged Vic, Monique, Molly and Lucy in turn; she'd even turned to Roxy (_because even attracting females would prove that she could at least attract somebody_) to help, but it didn't help. Lily sometimes wondered if she was unlovable.

It made her so angry. Angrier than she had any right to be because her life should have been brilliant. She had the best family in the world. She had lovely, loyal friends. She was decent all-around in her subjects. She was Gryffindor's seeker. She was pretty. She was the apple of her dad's eye. Even though she'd had third-child syndrome as a kid, and been spoilt rotten because she was the only girl, and could have gotten away with murder if she'd wanted to. Even though when she was three she thought head butting people was a brilliant idea (_they'd called her the human cannonball_), and when she was six she used to spend all her time hanging upside-down from her toy broomstick, dreaming of Hogwarts. She'd never looked beyond all that. Not until she met Scorpius Malfoy that summer after Al's first year.

He'd ruined Hogwarts for her. Because she never met someone as witty, and clever, and foolish, and focused, and cool as he was. Because when he looked at her, he looked at her for who she was, for all the anger she had when she stormed around the halls, for the smiles she cast at him one time in a million. He didn't see her as Al's little sister any more than he saw Al as James' little brother. Unlike Rose, who he seemed to be constantly aware of as a Weasley, as Uncle Ron's daughter, the one his family had warned him against. She couldn't understand what he liked about Rose. Why he was with Rose. He often told Lily he didn't have feelings, and Lily liked to rib him for it, because they both knew he'd be lost without Al. They left it unspoken that they both knew he'd be fine without Rose. That maybe he resented her a little bit for making him predictable, and he _hated_ to be predictable.

Rose didn't seem to get how hard Scorpius worked to get where he was. She just wanted to beat him because it was something she felt she had to do. Like she owed it to her father. But it was more than that to Scorpius. He was trying to lift his family out of the mud, trying to get rid of the mud altogether. He saw a wider picture than Hogwarts. Dreamed larger than Lily had ever dared to as a kid, and that was what was so impressive. He could take Lily Potter, who had a perfect life, with her perfect family, and make her regret it all, because in her spoilt childhood she'd never realised how lucky she'd been. She was naïve, and he was the only one who thought to point it out ('_Do you have any idea how lucky you are?_') He opened up her eyes to the extremities of life. To the harsh realities she'd never known existed, and he made her want to blend into the background. Made her want to support his dreams, rather than her own, because if he went after them alone she was scared he'd be crushed by them.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – Lily's entry was super long to begin with, and I've cut it down, but I'm really concerned that something's been lost in that. Does this flow? But I think it's more to the point. It meandered before. I like this Lily. I know when I refer to her through others she sometimes sounds a bit like Lucy, but I did that so you'd understand (maybe if you look now you'll see) that it's hard for her to express where she's coming from, because she now knows how good her life has been, and is frustrated that the others can't see what she's now opened her eyes to. I hope that makes sense.<p>

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	15. Lorcan demands like a whirlwind

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XV. Lorcan (6) demands like a whirlwind.<span>_

He drifted in and out of conversations. He was half there. Half listening. But half of him was staring out of the windows wondering when he could get outside again. He hated corridors. He hated Hogwarts. He hated lessons, and other students. He longed to be in the open air, with the wet grass under his feet, and it wasn't because of his parents. He didn't believe his mum when she talked about the kind of animals you only saw in the Quibbler. She rarely seemed to believe it herself these days. He liked being away from everyone because he was a dedicated loner. Always had been.

Why else would he choose Hufflepuff? No one got forgotten quite like a Hufflepuff, and it was easy to pick because he was always first out of him and Lysander. First born. First alphabetically. So technically wherever he chose, it wouldn't be his fault if Lysander didn't choose to join him. It would be Lysander who'd split them up. Even though he knew Lysander liked to absorb his values from the Potters and Weasleys, and had always wanted to be a Gryffindor because he was just _so_ like _that_ sometimes. If not for Al and Scorpius, he'd have chosen Slytherin, to be as far in opposition to Lysander as possible. But of course, Al would have tried to adopt him. Al went out of his way to make sure Lorcan was okay when he saw him in the corridors. Ravenclaw was never an option for the same reason. Rose was unbearable, and Lucy was a bitch, constantly looking down on everyone with distain, thinking she was so much better than everyone.

The most recent Gryffindors were tolerable. He liked Lily, even though she threw tantrums, and somehow managed to find flaws in her perfect life. He could ignore Hugo, because the boy was optimistic and kind, so Lorcan made an effort not to show his distaste that he was so much like his parents. James was pretty cool. He worked his own crowd. Stood out for those who didn't want to take life seriously, and Lorcan quite liked that James didn't really care about anyone other than his bestfriend and his girlfriend. Liked that selfishness because it was the most honest thing he'd seen James do in years. Roxy was usually too busy running to or from Anne Finnegan to care much about the Scammander twins (_and Lorcan hated it that people always referred to them like that. It wasn't even as if they looked like each other. Lorcan looked like his mother, blonde haired, blue eyed, and Lysander's hair was as long and dark as their dad's_). If not for Lysander, he might have picked Gryffindor, but he couldn't stand the thought of spending every second with Lysander in school as well as at home. Their mother used to love dressing them up in equally appalling matching outfits. Those were the memories that could scar children. His father had usually been so good at adding a layer of pragmatism to their mother's madness.

Lorcan was glad he hadn't shared his house with Molly, and that she'd graduated when he entered in first year. Molly would have cracked him open like an egg, and because she was motherly, he might have told her everything. Every little dark thought of hate and contempt he locked behind his vacant eyes (_he knew he had vacant eyes. He'd worked on copying his mum._) She'd have seen his overprotective streak. The irritation he hid every time people criticised his mother for seeing things, for her over-active imagination. She would have seen the way he let Lysander be the brave one. The one to blow up to defend his family's honour, and she'd have caught him on those rare occasions he hexed students in the corridors when no one else was around. Because Lorcan didn't forget. He held grudges. He bided his time, and thought of the best ways to exact his revenge, and he was brilliant in his denials because of course, everyone _knew_ he was an airhead. That he took after his mother. That he defended himself by refusing to understand. Refusing to care.

As if he could ever be like that. Merlin knew he wished he didn't care. That was what he admired so much about his mother and James. Why he was jealous of Lucy. Molly was the only one apart from his twin who really noticed his passionate side. That was why he had to avoid them.

* * *

><p>Author Notes – I like this Lorcan the best. I know you always need to have a space cadet twin, but I like mine to be fake. I don't think there's anyone in the world quite like Luna, and besides, I<em> love <em>the idea of a bad Hufflepuff, because they're so underrated. There's nothing better than Loyalty. I think I'm a Hufflepuff, and whilst I like to think I'm devious and cunning, my bluntness probably means I'd be Gryffindor if not. Hufflepuff is the way to go. Besides, who said they had to be so good? Who said they were charming. Or soft. I think they need to be shaken up a bit.

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


	16. Lysander bravely follows the charge

**Title:** Inheritance**  
>Authoress:<strong> XxMookinexX**  
>Summary:<strong> Because legacies can be problematic. Some sketches of Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, Molly, Lois, Roxanne, Lucy, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander, and how they think of each other, and most importantly, how they think of the world in light of their parents.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, I only wish I did. Any and all unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.  
><strong>AN:** The ages listed are the ages I expect the characters were in the epilogue. They aren't necessarily that old in the sketch. The sketches are in age order, but for everyone that's the same age, remember they're sorted alphabetically, so someone listed later might be sorted first.**  
>Update:<strong> now separated into different chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Inheritance<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>XVI. Lysander (6) bravely follows the charge.<span>_

He considered being in Ravenclaw. His mum would have liked that, in the absent way she had of liking anything that wasn't to do with mythical creatures. He liked to think he was different from Lois though. He wasn't a mummy's boy. He didn't look like a girly prat.

He had a moment of indecision as Lorcan went to the hat and became a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was, well, you know, soft. Lysander hated that image. It would have been better if Lorcan had been a Slytherin (_Lysander had his suspicions that Lorcan had wanted to go there_), at least then it would have been a dramatic fall to the dark side, like Al had done (_although Lorcan liked to point out that Al hadn't done anything of the kind. He was happy there. He hadn't changed. Hadn't become some kind of evil mastermind. Lysander disagreed. He saw the way Al commanded people like he expected they would obey, and was horrified that people did. He planned to avoid Al for a long time_).

Lysander became a Gryffindor the moment the hat touched his head, because he couldn't be a Hufflepuff. Didn't want to be even remotely attached to that image. So he succeeded the Potter-Weasley lot the way his brother had always known he would, and in later years, Lysander was always a little grateful to his brother for separating them like that. They got on better when they spent time apart. They weren't Fred and George Weasley. They weren't Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were the separate twins. The ones who preferred to be apart, because they weren't similar. Yes, they were both naturally gifted at Care of Magical creatures, but that was their parents influence. Lysander liked Quidditch, and Ancient Runes. He had a date for every Hogsmeade trip. Lorcan liked History of Magic and Herbology. He avoided girls who tried to get close to him. Avoided making friends, and everyone knew there was something up with that Hufflepuff boy. They thought something had gone wrong with his childhood, and they stopped calling them the Scammander twins, and started calling Lorcan '_Lysander's brother, that Hufflepuff kid, the one who acts like he's not there when you try to talk to him_'.

It annoyed Lysander sometimes, that his twin was so bloody weird. That his behaviour only drew attention to how mental their mum was, whether he meant it to or not. He hated people badmouthing them, though, regardless of his private opinions on the matter. He was glad he was outgoing, because someone had to be there to protect them. Someone had to demand the idiots apologise when they said anything. Not that Lorcan acted like he minded. Lysander knew he did though. His brother's act wasn't perfect. He wasn't their mum. Their mum was impervious to anything. She was happy in her daydreams, and she knew other people didn't see the world her way, and all she felt for them was pity, because they missed out on so much. Lorcan had a burning rage beneath his act of apathy.

The thing was, Lysander hadn't realised that Lorcan didn't need protection. Didn't realise his brother had been silently taking people down in the shadows until a girlfriend he'd actually liked cheated on him, and the next day she'd wound up in the hospital wing with her face disfigured, and the Slytherin she'd cheated on him with had no bones in his right leg, and neither of them could tell anyone who it was. They'd accused Lorcan of course, but Lorcan had blinked and hadn't bothered to say he hadn't done it, and their accusations had fallen off of him like water off a duck's back, because they thought he was passive. But Lysander had known better, and he'd been incredibly embarrassed, because even though he was the younger twin, he'd thought he was the responsible one. He'd thought he was the one who had to look after everybody.

It had been a wake up call, and so when he found Lorcan and Molly Weasley in the middle of a blazing argument one evening after they'd long since graduated from Hogwarts, he'd smiled and aparated away. He was pleased that there was someone else in the world who could recognise that Lorcan cared. Age gaps didn't matter to their family. Their dad was way older than their mum. The point was to find someone you loved who understood you.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Author Notes – We end it on this. I always wanted to write my Lysander this way, but when I read him I like him to be Slytherin. Completely different. I like to read Lily Teddy fics, so I've always liked the idea of writing an age-gap story, but in mine Lily is a vital support to Scorpius, and I like Vic and Teddy too. I don't like Vic to be a bitch just to make the breakup easier on Teddy. Their relationship was a surprise to James, so they can't have had much build up or backstory. It's not like they were together because they had always had each other. That they were comfortable. Sorry, I'm side-tracked. I like the idea of Molly Lorcan after I'd set it up like that. I don't want to make the Scammanders older (again following a tip from J.K.R. about how late Luna and Newt got married I've made them young) just so I could easily set them up. Besides, don't people find it a bit creepy in the stories where one twin gets with Molly and the other Lucy? Or is that just me. How unbelievably awkward (but I like reading them. Don't stop writing them). I think I sum up Luna in this part the best. The way she looks at people and sees how much they miss. That's my favourite interpretation of her. My Lysander is possibly the most poignant character to prove a moment I think must happen to all those Gryffindors who rush in to defend everyone else's honour... the embarrassing surprise of realising they have their own back. I'd been planning that moment, and I like it in the twins.<p>

By the way, please request if you'd like me to write another series of sketches about these characters, especially the ones who aren't Al, Scorp or Rose. I want to do them justice. I was also thinking of maybe writing a series about their parents getting together, or how they are as parents watching their kids... what do you think? Like I said back at the beginning, I've fallen in love with this funny family and now I just can't seem to stop.

Luv Ya

XxMookinexX

©2011 XxMookinexX. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of XxMookinexX.


End file.
